


I Guess I'm A Mommy Now!

by CardboarianNights



Series: Soldier and Me Pregverse [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Kink, Soldier is pining, casual sexual relationship, cause they are well off and prepared for something like this to happen, lots of sweet fluff, more focused on plot for once, reader choses to keep the kid, reader is cis female, super soldier sperm TM, sybian useage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Turns out super soldier sperm is more aggressive than you thought and you give Soldier the option to break out of his contract with you now that you are pregnant.





	I Guess I'm A Mommy Now!

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, Reader is CIS Female and words like 'cunt', 'vagina' and 'clitoris' are used to refer to sexual organs. 
> 
> Please read at your own discretion, even if it's just mindless porn.
> 
> note: 'Rabbit' is the reader's codename.

“You’re pregnant, Rabbit.”

You blinked in confusion as you sat in a private examination room on the table while Angela read you the result of your blood test on her tablet across from you on a swivel chair. You initially came to Angela with concerns about your random weight gains as of late, thinking that one of your metabolic organs was clunking out, not that it was a pregnancy that was causing your woes! Instead of feeling shock or panic you just stared at her for a long moment before glancing down at your small bump and then looked back at Angela skeptically.

“That’s weird. You sure you didn’t mix my results with someone else’s?” You asked her casually, not panicking since that would be a stupid thing to do in a situation like this.

Angela frowned at that and nodded her head. “I can do another blood draw, if you wish.”

You held out your arm to her. “Better safe than sorry, right?” You chuckled in amusement, pretty confident that it was a mix up since you haven’t been having signs of morning sickness or anything that screamed ‘you’re pregnant’ since you started gaining weight two months ago. 

Honestly, you just thought you might have hit the frozen goodies a bit too often during your downtime since there hasn’t been many missions for you to go on as of late. Talon being an active pain in Overwatch’s ass meant that the first unit was being mobilized more often to deal with the unique threats like Widowmaker and Reaper once were. Unit two was considered too inexperienced and new to assist on these missions but that often meant that 76 would often assist unit one and leave Ana Amari in charge of your unit’s daily training regimen.

It was on the captain’s insistence that you even came in for a health check up anyways since you confided to her about dieting options in private.

Angela left the examination room to go collect her equipment before returning and drawing your blood. You left the medbay with her strict orders to follow a modified training routine just in case you were pregnant and would get back to you later today with the second round of results. You frowned internally at the order, not wanting to draw your unit or Soldier’s scrutiny now that he was back from his latest mission to resume leadership. 

Your mind inappropriately imagined the both of you raising his children in a large apartment on the base. The masked man standing out on the training field with one of those baby harnesses on in front with your infant napping safely against his chest, his stopwatch in one hand and the tablet in another, going about business like usual. The dirty glares you would get from the jealous beauties and handsome men that desired Soldier’s attention as you both walked down the hall together after he waited for you to come out of the locker room fresh from a shower. 

All the crazy pregnancy sex you both would indulge in prior to the little one’s arrival…

You grinned mischievously at all the possibilities as you headed back to your room to relax. There was no need to worry about a pregnancy, even if it was accidental. You would raise your kids happily even without Soldier’s approval and support. That was what your contract specified, yes? You had all the money you could possibly need anyways so they kid would come out fine. 

No worries whatsoever!

When Angela contacted you back and confirmed that it was, indeed, a pregnancy, you decided to go through with it when given your options by the considerate doctor. She promised to help assist you through every step of the way and you were relieved by Angela’s professionalism, even though she insisted you transfer to a more administrative role in Overwatch as a temporary result of your choice.

That meant Soldier was going to have to train another scout while you assisted Winston with the administrator side of Overwatch. No doubt he was going to want to know the reasoning for it later once the transfer was approved by Winston and you weren’t going to lie to 76 when you meet up with him eventually, in private, for sex...

\--

“Did I do something wrong?” 

You paused as 76’s door slid shut behind you, two days after the transfer was approved and you departed Soldier’s unit. The masked man was still in his training sweats from earlier, meaning he was likely lugged from meeting to meeting up until dinner time and didn’t have time to change before you came over. You looked up into the red visor before your eyes trailed upwards to his visible eyebrows just above the line of the glass. 

His eyebrows were relaxed but the man seemed a bit tired from the way his shoulders slacked as he looked at you. You pursed your lips together for a moment, a bit surprised that he thought he personally did something to make you transfer, using a medical excuse as an excuse or something. You shook your head at that in disagreement. 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Sir. I agreed with Dr. Ziegler that the frontlines were no place for a pregnant woman but I do plan on returning once I have given birth and had time to bond with my child.” You respectfully informed him now that you didn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing you both in the privacy of his room.

You allowed 76 time to quietly process the information you honest conveyed to him, knowing he had every right to do so even though his opinion would not change the outcome of your pregnancy. The only thing he had a choice in was if he would continue to sleep with you and that was what you kept quiet for as you watched him turn away from you. 76 took telling, shaky steps to his cot and turned around to sit down in it, giving himself a place to safely ground himself in the turmoil that society felt he should go through. You leaned back against the door by the button in case the man lost himself in a fit of panic, trying to calmly observe your casual sex partner as he slumped over his knees and rested his arms on them.

“You…? When?” Soldier asked as calmly as he could as he raised his head up to look at you across the room. You greatly appreciated his ability to stay rational in stressful situations, especially now.

“A few days ago. Dr. Ziegler says I’m about two months along now.” You answered in a neutral way as to not trouble him more by sounding like you were expecting a certain answer or not from your former unit commander. 

He paused for a long moment before shaking his head. “I don’t-… Weren’t you on preventatives?” Soldier asked truthfully from you, making your chest squeeze almost painfully when he assumed you broke your word to him.

“Of course I was, Sir. I paid a bit of money to have a mutually beneficial contract written up by my lawyer! I gain nothing by lying to you!” You insisted. “You have no obligation for this exact scenario!”

It was the truth that you signed away your rights to collect child support and the-like from him if you got pregnant. No one would ever indulge you in your kink otherwise unless they had something to gain like blackmailing you! It was the ultimate show of trust from you, as a woman with a functional uterus, to him, a man you simply just wanted to have casual sex with. 

You glanced back at him to notice his foot was tapping anxiously against the floor, Soldier looking away from you as he probably tried to recall the contract writing. You don’t blame him for being anxious about this whole situation. You didn’t think your pills would fail you either but Dr. Ziegler wasn’t inclined to tell you what exactly went wrong. 

It was pretty obvious, though: Super Soldier-shit wasn’t usually a factor normal people had to deal with much less be calculated as a factor for pill manufacturers. 

“I…-” Soldier heaved a heavy sigh as he looked even more worn out by this whole thing. “I need some time alone.” He mumbled out, sounding far older than he usually did to the point you wished you could do more to console him.

“Alright, Sir…” You acknowledged with a heavy heart. “I-... I still just want to continue what we’ve had up until now but I understand if you want to break it off with me over this.” You spoke reassuringly, letting him know what you wanted rather than letting him assume you wanted more now that you were pregnant. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk more, Alright?” You smiled, even though he wasn’t going to look in your direction anytime soon as you reached for the button to open his door.

After a long pause, you assumed he wasn’t going to say anything in response until he surprised you with a grunt of acknowledgement and a quiet ‘I will’.

You left the room after that, leaving Soldier with something to think about as the door automatically closed behind you and you headed down the hallway. Your eyes trailing down to the small, but noticeable bulge under your t-shirt and felt a warm smile lift up your spirits. 

Even if Soldier broke it off with you, nothing would change on the outside between you and your unit commander when you will eventually return to his command. You were a soldier as well and knew that your kid would be in good hands while you went out to save the world. If Ana Amari could do it, then you certainly could as well, especially since you and Dr. Ziegler were busy planning things out in advance to keep you on the career path you wanted.

Things would be just fine if you keep vigilant and do your best to keep yourself healthy from now on. 

Even if that meant curbing the frozen foods you enjoyed eating every other day.

That shit was going to suck.

\--

You didn’t expect Soldier to come to you anytime soon after last night’s talk. 

You understood that it can take people a while to process things and that Soldier might take a bit longer to come around with an answer if your month-long mishap earlier in your relationship said anything about how the man usually processed things.

You get that completely.

What you DON’T get is why Reaper, of all people, always seemed to be hanging around wherever you were now. You were used to going days without catching a glimpse of his iconic black coat or only seeing him at the loading bay prior to boarding for a mission but now you seemed to be in the same room with him eight out of ten times a day.

You kind of got that you could sometimes catch him in the dining hall or recreation room from time-to-time but the guy never struck you as the most sociable member of unit one to be seeing him this often now. Granted, he was always doing something to occupy his time to justify him being there for a few minutes before he would inevitably leave like the wraith he was, but you still couldn’t help but notice how out-of-character it seemed to be overall.

You eyed the masked wraith curiously as you entered the huge rec. Room. Today was a Sunday so most agents were relaxing and entertaining themselves at the many couches, tables and big screen tvs that took up the wall space. He was chatting in the corner of the room with Cpt. Amari and, oddly enough, Soldier 76, the two wearing more casual clothing in comparison to Reaper being in full tactical uniform twenty-four/seven. 

You felt your eyes drift over to the dark pair of jeans 76 was wearing with his usual ‘76’ biker jacket on over him and zipped up to prevent anyone from seeing what he wore under it. The man still had his tactical visor stapled to his face but that was a given as you made your way over to one of the free couches to plop down on it.

You reached over the armrest to grab the remote, letting out a sigh as you pulled the large monitor out of rest mode before scrolling to the playlist section where other agents logged their requests for the room hard drive. Everyone’s request had to be approved by Athena, whether TV show or movie, for public viewing on the big screens even though you could watch whatever you wanted on your tablet in your room. Sometimes it was nice not having to watch your favorite show on a tiny screen and be pleasantly surprised if someone popped down next to you. The rec room atmosphere was casual like that and it was why you enjoyed spending Sundays in there with everyone else.

Maybe, if you were lucky, Torbjorn would join you for more surprisingly exciting conversation about the comedy series you both liked. The engineer had a lot more going to him than being a grouch all day long and it was nice for him to prove your assumption wrong with how energetic he could be about comedy.

“Just go over and… it’s not as hard as you…”

You could hear Reaper’s deep voice growl something but couldn’t really make out the whole thing as you tried to watch your tv show. The trio was still a good distance behind your couch on the other side of the room, talking insistently about something back and forth, though you couldn’t make out much through their harsh whispering.

It had you a bit self-conscious and nervous though.

Did 76 tell anyone about your pregnancy with his child?

You couldn’t imagine him doing something like that with strangers and he wasn’t really a social person to begin with. Contributing to the base rumor mill didn’t seem like something he would be petty enough to do anyways as you fiddled with the hem of your t-shirt between your fingers anxiously. Your eyes watching the characters go through the usual day-to-day antics while your attention would drift off to the group behind you, making you lose track of what was going on when your attention went back to the big screen. 

Soldier heaved out a sigh that caught your attention before he grumbled something and heard an equally heavy sigh come from Reaper and Cpt. Amari in response. You couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him, regardless if you didn’t know the context of their conversation. 

You pursed your lips together tightly at that intrusive thought.

Soldier and you don't have any sort of relationship that would make it appropriate for you to want to feel protective of him and his feelings. You were both only Commander and scout that had a casual sexual relationship; one that was on hold indefinitely until Soldier figured out what he wanted. Disappointment washed over you for a moment until you felt something press on your head, making you glance up to see that familiar red visor looking down at you over the edge of the couch.

You glanced at the object he rested on your head as you quickly sat up on the couch. He’s holding a thin tupperware container in one hand while the other is tucked into his jacket pocket. A quick glance around Soldier revealed Reaper and the captain glancing away quickly to go back to chatting with each other, clearly not trying to observe Soldier and you interact. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you reach up to take the container, enjoying how warm it was before noticing he also slipped a piece of paper under it, making sure your hand covered it so it would not fall and draw wandering eyes.

You tucked your shoe-less feet under you as you turned fully to face Soldier, setting the tupperware container on your lap after tucking the note nonchalantly into your pocket for safekeeping. There was a different kind of warmth blossoming in your chest as you looked at Soldier with an appreciative smile.

“Thanks. What is it, Sir?” You asked curiously as you went to pry the plastic lid off the container resting on your lap.

76’s feet shuffled slightly in place as the man brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck idly. “Erm… Made too much beef stir fry for lunch.” He replied with a slight edge to his voice.

Was he… Nervous?

Aw. How cute.

You felt a grin lift the corner of your lips as you lifted the open container to your noise, noticing how there was still a bit of steam wafting off the deliciously marinated beef slices and vegetables. This stuff had to have been freshly made within the last half hour or so. It had you wishing that you had a fork on you right now to indulge in the food that looked more appetizing than takeout normally looked.

You licked your lips in anticipation before hearing 76 turn on his heels and depart, glancing up only to see the iconic ‘76’ on his jacket while he left the room with Cpt. Amari and Reaper. No ‘goodbye’ or anything - The guy playing at being a cool enigma like he always was...

That or he was too nervous to say anything else to you which made you giddy as all hell inside to think you could fluster him outside of the bedroom too.

You felt a mischievous grin spread across your lips as you put the lid back on the container and waited ten minutes pretending to watch TV before picking up the remote and turning the screen off. You quickly slipped your shoes back on and took off for the mess hall to grab silverware along with a drink before heading back to your dorm room. After the door to your room slid shut behind you, you went to your desk to put down the container and your drink before slipping the paper 76 passed to you as well. 

It felt good to take a seat and unfold the paper, running your palms over to smooth it out before popping open the container of food Soldier made for you. With a fork in hand you jabbed the prongs into a piece of meat and a large chunk of zucchini, bringing it up to your mouth to eat as you looked over the message Soldier wanted you to read.

‘Contract or not, I still want to be involved in you and your child’s life, if you will consider it. Come to my room at eight in the evening with your answer. I will respect whatever you chose, former commander or not.’

You felt warmth blossom happily in your chest as you looked over his handwritten note one more time. It was blunt and to-the-point like you expected it to be, making it all the more exciting that he wanted to continue what you both had. He may never tell you his real name but he wasn’t the type to lie about what he wanted. A happy sigh left your lips as you continued to chow down on the meal, growing a bit envious if this was actually made by Soldier and he only let you have a small snack-sized portion when it was so delicious.

The sauce was so damn good and he was so damn rude to deny you more when you finished the container and found yourself wanting more. Just to get back at him, you put the lid back on and refused to clean it out to make your protest more evident. He’ll just have to wash it himself after you were finished with him and his handsome body. 

That will show him!

\--

You were horny and frustrated as all hell when Soldier finally answered his door and let you step inside. 

Your cunt was throbbing and slick as you shoved the container against 76’s chest, noting the fact that he was wearing a nice blue business shirt and dress pants and hating how fucking handsome he was looking. The guy was going for cheap shots right out of the gate to toy with your hormones and, good lord, did it have you aching to send all those buttons on that shirt flying when you imagined yourself tearing his shirt apart.

Soldier took the container, his brows furrowed in confusion for a moment at your behavior before actually looking back at you. His tactical visor in place, as per usual.

“I assume you’re angry?” He asked carefully, but doing the wrong thing by making an assumption.

“No. I’m horny as all hell and I need a good fuck from my former commander!” You grumbled heatedly as you rubbed your thighs together, resisting the urge to slip a hand down the front of your shorts to stimulate your clitoris like you wanted.

Soldier quirked a brow at that. “I see…” He trailed off, looking away from you for a moment. “... Have you read the note?”

You nodded your head, even if he wasn’t looking at you. “Yes, and I’m fine with you wanting to be in my child’s life.” You honestly replied, feeling a smile lift the corner of your lips when he glanced back at you with a relieved sigh filtering out from his mask. “Did you make the food, Soldier?” You asked curiously as you stepped over to him, raising your hand to playfully press your index finger to the container lid in his hands.

Soldier brought his free hand up to rub sheepishly on the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah…”

You grin grew wider as you retracted your hand back to your side in excitement. “No way! You can cook?!”

76 chuckled nervously at that. “Yes. I didn’t think my food was anything special.”

Aww! He’s a humble cook!

You couldn’t help but smile happily as his bashfulness made you so giddy. He wanted to show you another side to him that you didn’t know about! You figured a guy whole was a vigilante wouldn’t know how to cook and just ate what he could while constantly on the run! The mystery around him continued to thicken in the most enticing way to someone like you!

“You’re perfect, Sir! Marry me!” You cooed playfully as you brought your hands up to cup your cheek and swoon, drawing an honest-to-god laugh from Soldier that had you laughing along with him. Your stomach fluttering blissfully as you both enjoyed the moment for what it was worth - his laugh bringing out the smile on your face.

Once you both settled down a bit, Soldier sighed happily before turning on his heels to go set the container down on his desk. You felt absolutely content as you watched him return to you and wrap his arms around you to pull you in for a warm hug.

“I can never get a peg on you, Rabbit. That much is for certain.” He chuckled, making your face hurt from how hard your were smiling as you wrapped your arms around him to return the gesture.

“Same here, Sir.” You replied with a pleased sigh as you rested your head against his chest, enjoying the security you felt in his arms. “Same here.”

You both let the moment hang for as long as you both could manage, letting your eyes flutter shut in contentment as Soldier started to gently rock you both back and forth. His chin rested comfortably on top of your head as you heard him hum a slow tune, feeling the relaxing vibration through his chest. A foreign ache in your own chest gently squeezing on your heart before quickly slipping into a blissful warmth when you let yourself not ponder on it and just enjoy Soldier’s company.

Although you came into Soldier’s room sexually frustrated as all hell, you both only ended up napping in his bed. You couldn’t remember ever laying in Soldier’s bed without your clothes eventually coming off but, here you both were, fully clothed and sleeping soundly in each other’s arms under the sheets. It wasn’t that bad. Not that bad at all.

You made him promise to treat you to more of his food before you left, something he seemed oddly happy about before you went on your own way out the door.

\--

“Such a good rabbit…” Soldier cooed approvingly as he stood behind you one day later, holding your wrists above your head while you straddled the sybian he unboxed for you in his room.

The vibrating piece covered with a variety of bumps and ridges to assault your clitoris more violently than any cheap vibrator you ever bought. You saw all the attachment heads and mounting tools for sex toys the sybian came with while Soldier unboxed it all, your cunt throbbing in anticipation for making use of the expensive furniture after all the porno vids you have seen in the past featuring it. The fact that Soldier was standing behind you and restraining your wrists and rumbling praises down to you was really wrecking your ability to focus.

The sybian piece vibrated on one of the lowest settings while Soldier let his dirty talk do all the work that the pleasure device could easily draw out of you. An orgasm would be so easy as your thighs fluttered and clenched on the smooth fabric of the hump you sat on, the hum of the machine vibrating the piece back and forth against the aroused bead of your clit making you whimper. The lubricant Soldier applied to it prior easing the friction of the plastic but quickly made your cunt coil at the prolonged contact to such an evil device.

Soldier even invested in a kneeling pad to lighten the pressure on your joints but you had a feeling he would be making use of it as well. It was something you would be sure to relentlessly tease him about when he pulls it out to fuck you like an animal on the floor. The thought went straight to the slowly winding coil in your cunt as you lightly grinded against the vibrating piece and tilted your head back to let out a small whine in response.

“Look at you, Rabbit…” Soldier teased as your half-lidded eyes looked up at his red visor while he gazed down at you. “Your belly slowly growing bigger with my baby as you let me do what I please to your body.” He rumbled down to you, his hands holding your wrists securely as you squirmed slightly in place. 

The man letting you know that he had you and that you had nothing to fear letting yourself seize your own pleasure in the safety of his room. It had you melting in his hand knowing that he wanted to take care of you and put your need first even though you enjoyed forcing him to cum first in most occasions.

“S-Sir…!” You shuddered as your body quivered before your hips bucked forward when you felt an especially good brush against the left side of your clit. You were doing your best to not grind down too eagerly against the slow vibrating piece assaulting your clit, trying to lift your hips occasionally so you weren’t sitting down on the device too much. “You like w-watching me edge my-myself?!” You gasped up to him in a needy manner, wanting to make him desire you as much you desired him in the moment. “Do- mmMM-! D-Do you get off to watching pregnant women c-cum?!”

Soldier chuckled softly at that as he began idly drawing circles onto your wrists with his thumbs. “I would be a VERY busy man if that was the case, Rabbit…” He growled heatedly down to you, making you nip your lower lip firmly to hide how turned on you were by the implication. 

You had to lift yourself off the the sybian for a moment of relief to keep yourself from cumming shamelessly on his own terms. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of your first orgasm of the night so effortlessly, especially when he wasn’t doing anything to control you from the waist down - no weights or shackles keeping your thighs spread in one place nor was he using his own foot to press down on your arched back to pin you mercilessly to the vibrating head.

Soldier was mean but not too mean on your first run with the sybian.

Thank god for some small mercies but you knew he would get you to orgasm eventually.

That much you knew for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for kinky pregnancy sex? 
> 
> Also give me ideas/sex toys/equipment you want used on Rabbit/Reader!
> 
> follow me and ask questions about the series on tumblr! https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
